Finding Melody and Harmony
by DeoxyPhantom
Summary: Nani? I've been lied to all this time!"growled Melody, as she stood there, completely tore down. Coming Soon in Chapter 11!
1. A foriegn student?

**Finding Melody**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club. Just Melody and Harmony Ichidawa.**

_**Chapter 1: A foreign student?...**_

Melody stood in front of her new school. She sighed. A hand then gently placed itself onto her right shoulder. She looked behind her, and saw her twin Harmony. Melody smiled, flashing braces.

"Think you can handle it, Mel?"asked Harmony. Melody nodded. Your probably wondering what they're wearing, correct? Well, Melody and Harmony both have purple-gray eyes. They had black short hair. They hated the girl's uniform, that they're wearing the boys. Oh, and did I mention? Melody can't talk...Back to the story.

"Good. Oh! You won't have to worry either! Im in all of your classes!"grinned Harmony. Melody frowned, and walked towards her first class. Harmony blinked, and walked after Melody.

"Hey, Haruhi. I heard we're getting new students. What do you think they're gonna be like?"asked Kaoru.

"I really have no clue. I hope they're nice."answered Haruhi. The classroom door opened, and 2 twins walked in. They stood there, looking at the students.

"Ohayo! I'm Ichidawa Harmony! This is my sibling Melody! We very happy to be in your class."smiled Harmony. Melody just nodded.

"Woah... Twins..."smiled a random girl. Melody stood there, blinking. Looking rather bored.

"Is Melody-san shy?"another girl questioned. Harmony blinked.

"Well, no. She just doesn't talk much."answered Harmony. Melody nodded.

"Melody. Harmony. You can sit behind Hikaru and Kaoru."the teacher said.

"Thank you, Sensei."smiled Hamony. Melody was already sitting behind Hikaru, with a blank expession. Hamony then sat behind Kaoru, smiling and grinning. Hikaru turned around, and looked at Melody. She blinked.

"It's nice to meet you Melody-san."said Hikaru. She only nodded. He turned around, and listened to the lesson. The bell rang, ending the class, and beginning the lunch period. Melody stood up, and held her books. 2 girls walked over to Melody.

"Melody-Senpai. Your so quiet."the first girl said.

"Where do you come from?"the second asked. Melody blinked. She thought for a moment. Harmony walked over.

"Im sorry ladies. But... you see... Melody can't talk. Never could."sighed Hamony. Hikaru and Kaoru somehow appeared beside Melody.

"He can't talk!?"exclaimed Kauro.

"He?... Um...No..."said Harmony. Melody sighed, and walked out of the class, looking somewhat sad.

"Kaoru, could you show Harmony around the school? I'll show Melody."said Hikaru. He then left the classroom, and went searching for Melody. He found 'him' sitting on a bench outside.

"Melody? Are you alright?"he asked. She turned and looked at him. She shook her head 'no'. He sat down next to her.

"Is it because your mute? Or because they think your a boy?"Hikaru asked. She blinked at him.

"..."she sighed, looking at the ground. She took out a piece of paper, and began to write on it. She held it to him. He read it.

_'Both. Are they really that dumb?'_

"Well, I really don't know. Maybe."Hikaru said to her. Melody sat there. Hikaru then grabbed her hand, and led her into the school again. She blinked, rather confused.

"Don't worry. I want you to meet some of my friends."he reassured her. He led her up some stairs. He then opened a door. She looked at the sign.

_**"Third Music Room?..."**_she thought to herself. He led her inside.

"Hikaru-san! Whose your new friend?"asked a hyper blonde boy.

"Hello Hunny-san. This is Ichidawa Melody."said Hikaru. Melody stood there.

"Melody-san. Do you like cake?"asked Hunny. She blinked, and shook her head.

"You don't? Why?"asked Hunny. She opened her mouth, and pointed to her multicolored braces.

"Oh! You can't because you have braces!"smiled Hunny. She smiled, and nodded. Hunny then went off to eat more cake. She stood there. Hikaru led her to a couch, and sat her down. A tall, blonde boy walked over.

"Hikaru? Whose this? And which does he fancy?"smiled the blonde boy.

"Tamaki. Melody fancies me."smiked Hikaru. Melody blinked, caught off-guard.

"So, he's gay?"said Tamaki.

"He? He's a she."said Hikaru. Melody sat there.

"She?... Then why is she wearing the boy's uniform?"asked Tamaki. She started to write on her notebook. She held it up for them to see.

_'Because I hated how the girls' uniform looked. I would never wear that. Neither would my sister, Harmony.'_

"Why did she write her answer down?"asked Tamaki.

"She's mute."answered Hikaru. Tamaki gasped, and hugged Melody close.

"You poor darling! How could such a thing happen to a pretty girl like you!?"whined Tamaki. Another boy walked over, and blinked at them.

"Mommy! This poor girl has no voice! She can't talk!?"cried Tamaki. Melody frowned.

"Ah! Ichidawa Melody? Correct?"asked Kyouya. Melody nodded. Hikaru then got Melody out of Tamaki's grasp. Melody sat there. The door to the room opened, and Kaoru, Haruhi and Harmony walked in. Tamaki stared at Hamony.

"Mommy. Is Melody a twin?"asked Tamaki.

"Yes."answered Kyouya. Harmony walked over to Melody.

"Mel... Did you eat lunch yet?"she asked, kindly. Melody shook her head. Hamony nodded.

"Would you be alright, if Hikaru and I, eat lunch with you, Melody and Harmony?"asked Kaoru.

"Of course."said Hamony, as Melody nodded. Kaoru and Hikaru then grabbed Harmony and Melody, and dragged them out of the classroom. Melody was really confused. They were now outside, on a blanket eating lunch.

"I bet you guys would love to meet Melody's Psychic? Eh?"smiled Harmony.

"Her Psychic?"asked Hikaru,

"Yes! Only she can understand Melody! She can read minds... But she is a little creepy. Always wearing her black clothing. Plus she's our cousin, and she'll be coming here soon."grinned Harmony.

"Black?"said Kaoru.

"Cousin?"questioned Hikaru.

"YES! I think she's coming tomorrow..."said Harmony. Melody sat there, eating her food. She shook her head at Harmony.

"She's not?"Harmony asked. Melody nodded.

"I wonder when, then..."said Harmony.

"How about now, Harmony..."a dark, silent voice said behind them. Kaoru and Hikaru turned around to see a girl with long black wavy hair and purple eyes. She was wearing black tripp pants with lime green lining and a green tubetop with a black fishnet over it. She had on geen arm warmers.

"Hello Ayame!"smiled Harmony.

"Goof Afternoon Harmony. Melody."Ayame said. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her. Ayame looked at them.

"Hello... Kaoru and Hikari Hitachiin"Ayame smirked. They paled.

"She... knows our names..."they said, startled.

"Of course. I am a Pyschic after all."Ayame said. They went back to eating.

"Ayame, will you be in our class?"asked Harmony.

"Yes, Harmony-Senpai."answered Ayame. Harmony smiled in glee.


	2. A Mind reading Cousin? NO WAY!

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

_**Chapter 2: A Mind-Reading Cousin?...! NO WAY!**_

Ayame sat there, on a couch, watching the Host Club.

"So, your Melody-kun's Cousin? What's he like?"asked a random girl. Ayame blinked, then smirked.

"Well, Melody-kun is very calm and gentle. He is like a rose that always blooms. Never withering away. Nothing can amount to him."Ayame said, with alot of expression. The girls she was talking to, squeeled in glee. Melody sat there, quietly drinking tea. She was suddenly grabbed, and hoisted onto someone's shoulders.

"Oi! Hunny-Senpai. Mori-Senpai. Where are you taking Melody-kun?"asked Ayame, startled.

"To get to know Melody-chan!"grinned Honny.

"Okay then. Have fun!"waved Ayame.

_"I'm gonna kill you, Ayame."thought Melody._

"What's that Melody-kun? You can spend more time with me when your done."grinned Ayame. Mori and Hunny then left with Melody. Ayame then stood up.

"Well, I better take my leave. It was a splendid time getting to know you ladies. I hope to see you tomorrow."Ayame said, as she smiled gently.

"Well, of course Ayame-Chan."some girl said. Ayame then left the room, and started to walk down the stairs, smiling to herself.

"Oi! Ayame-Chan! Wait!"a voice yelled. She stopped, and turned seeing Hunny, Melody, and Mori run towards her.

"Hello Hunny-Senpai. Mori-Senpai. Melody-kun."grinned Ayame. Hunny then grabbed Ayame's hands.

"Come with us!"he smiled. Ayame blinked, then smiled.

"Alright."she said. Hunny then lead her outside, with Mori and Melody trailing behind. Hunny sat down under a cherry blossom tree, on a blanket. With lots of cakes and treats. He pulled Ayame to sit next to him. She blinked, and sat there. Mori and Melody sat down with them. Hunny picked up a strawberry cake, and began to eat it. Ayame and Melody blinked watching him.

"Ayame-Chan, would you like some cake?"Hunny asked.

"Yes, Hunny-Senpai. That would make me very happy."Ayame smiled, gently. Hunny smiled, and gave her a peice of chocolate cake. She began to eat it.

"So, Melody-chan, what's your favorite color. Seeing as Ayame-chan is here, you can tell her by thought. Since she can read minds, correct?"asked Hunny. Melody nodded.

_"My favorite color is forest green."_

"She says it's Forest Green."said Ayame.

"Hmm... What about your favorite subject?"Hunny questioned.

_"That would be English."_

"Melody-kun's is English."answered Ayame.

"Really? Mine is Math."smiled Hunny. Melody smiled, gently.

"Oh! Look! You got Melody-kun to smile!"grinned Ayame. She continued to eat her cake. Melody sat there, watching them.

_"Ayame-Chan. Ask Hunny-Senpai, that I want to know if he knows any martial arts."_

"Alright Melody-kun. Hunny-Senpai. Melody-Kun would like to know if you happen to know martial arts."said Ayame. Hunny looked over at Melody.

"Yes, I do."he answered. Melody smiled, and nodded. After they finished, Melody and Harmony headed home.

"Did you have fun, Melody-Kun?"asked Harmony. Melody nodded.

"Glad to hear that."smiled Harmony.

* * *

Ayame walked out of the schools' grounds, and down a street. That was until she heard her name being called. She turned, and was tackled-glomped by Hunny.

"Hunny-Senpai?"said a startled Ayame.

"Ayame. Would you like to go out for tea and cakes with me, sometime?"Hunny asked, sweetly. Ayame blinked, then smiled gently.

"That sounds wonderful, Hunny-Senpai."Ayame smiled. Hunny smiled back, and stood up. Mori walked over to them.

"Then I'll see you later, Ayame-Chan!"smiled Hunny. He and Mori then walked away. Ayame smiled, and continued to walk down the street, smiling and thinking to herself.

* * *

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Harmony groaned, and slammed her hand on the off button. Which was on her alarm clock. She opened her eyes, and sat up. She looked over at the next bed, which was occupied with a sleeping Melody. Harmony then got out of her bed, and walked over to Melody. She started to shake her.

"Melody. Wake up. It's time to get ready for school."said Harmony, still half-asleep. Melody turned over, and stuffed her head under the pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

"Melody! Get up!"said Harmony, getting pissed off a little.

**BANG!**

Harmony blinked, and looked over at the door. Which happened to be lying on the floor, smashed into peices. And who was the culprit, you ask? A scary looking Ayame.

"Oh...Shit."muttered Harmony.

"Melody. Please refrain from your potty mouth. This early in the morning."said Ayame, as she clenched her fist, really pissed.

"Potty mouth!? Melody! You've been cussing?"said Harmony, shocked.

"She has. And appearantly, she thinks you need to shut your fucking mouth, before she kicks your ass all the way to Hong Kong."said Ayame. Harmony paled.

"I'm just going to get dressed. Ayame-Chan, please try to get Melody to get ready, as well."said Harmony.

"Whatever."said Ayame. Harmony then left the room. Melody sat up, and glared at Ayame.

_"Why did you lie to her, Ayame?"_

"Why, you ask? Probably because I didn't want to kill her. Well, at least this early."smirked Ayame.

_"Your scary in the morning. You know that?"_

"I am. Well, I guess so. My brother said I was."pondered Ayame.

_"He was right. Are you going to be wearing that Yellow Dress uniform-thingy?"_

"Yeah. I'm not going to wear the boys' uniform, now am I?"asked Ayame.

_"Guess not."_

"You guessed right!"grinned Ayame. She then left the room, smiling to herself.

* * *

Ayame sat there, staring at the chalkboard. She couldn't believe the looks, she was getting. From the boys'.

_"Do they have to be complete morons?"_Ayame thought to herself. She was sitting behing Haruhi.

**RING! RING! RING!**

She stood up, and sighed.

"Finally."she muttered. She picked her books up, and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, wasn't that your cousin, Harmony-kun? Is she in a hurry?"asked Kaoru, wondering.

"Well, Ayame-Chan, never really likes classrooms. Or school. She used to be home-schooled. She was pretty lucky, I must say."sighed Harmony. Melody picked her things up, and walked over to them.

"Ready to go, Melody-kun?"asked Harmony. Melody nodded. They then left with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So, what do you guys think of the Host Club?"asked Hikaru.

"Host Club? It's alright, I guess..."said Harmony. Melody nodded, in agreement.

"I think Hunny-Senpai has taking a liking to Ayame-Chan."said Kaoru.

"WHAT!? No way!"said a shocked Harmony.

**THUD!**

Harmony blinked, and saw Melody, lieing on the floor. She had fainted.

"I think you made Melody-kun faint..."said Harmony.

"Whoops. My bad."chuckeld Kaoru. Harmony then picked Melody up.

"Where do we take Melody-kun?"asked Harmony.

"I guess we can take _him _to the music room. _He _should be okay in there."said Hikaru. Harmony nodded, and headed that way, with Hikaru and Kaoru following close behind.


	3. Date? And Voice Surgery?

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

_**Chapter 3: Date?...**_

Ayame was sitting outside, against a cherry blossom tree, when Hunny bounced up to her.

"Hello, Hunny-Senpai."smiled Ayame.

"Hi, Ayame-Chan!"grinned Hunny. He sat down next to her.

"Would you come by after Host Club is done today?"Hunny asked her.

"Sure. When does it end?"asked Ayame.

"Around 7."smiled Hunny.

"Okay. I'll be there at 7."grinned Ayame. Hunny smiled, and stood up.

"Okay, Ayame-Chan. I'll see you then."smiled Hunny. He then ran off.

"O...kay?"she blinked. She closed her eyes, and listened to the noises of nature. She then heard the bell ring, issueing then end of classes. She sighed, and smiled. She stood up, and threw off her uniform, revealing different clothes under it. She had on a dark lavendar dress shirt with black ribbons tied to the sleeves. A black school-girl skirt with a purple studded belt laced onto it. She took off her yellow high heels, and placed on her purple tennis shoes with black shoes strings. She picked her uniform up, and placed it into her school bag. She smiled, and walked over to a bench, and sat there, cloud watching.

* * *

Ayame walked up the stairs, to Music Room 3. She slowly opened the door, and peeked inside. She was pulled inside by Tamaki. She blinked.

"Uh... Hello. I am looking for Hunny-Senpai."said Ayame.

"May I ask who wants to speak with him, my pretty little flower?"smiled Tamaki.

"Ichidawa. Ichidawa Ayame."answered Ayame. The boy then walked away, seeking Hunny. Ayame stood there, looking at the room. Tamaki came back with Hunny.

"Ayame-Chan! You came!"exclaimed Hunny in glee. Ayame smiled gently.

"I told you I would, did I not?"she said, chuckling.

"Takashi! Ayame-Chan is here!"shouted Hunny, very much happy. Ayame giggled, smiling. Mori walked over to them.

"Hn."he said. Hunny then clutched onto Ayame's hand and led her out of the room. Ayame followed, as did Mori.

* * *

Ayame sat inbetween Mori and Hunny at a cute little cafe.

"Pick anything you want Ayame-Chan."smiled Hunny.

"Thank you, Hunny-Senpai. That is most gracious."Ayame smiled. She looked at the menu.

"A peice of Strawberry Cake sounds most delicious. What will you be having Hunny-Senpai? Mori-Senpai?"questioned Ayame, as she smiled gently.

"We having what we always have. Right, Takashi?"asked Hunny. Mori nodded. They then got their food, and began to eat it. Ayame smiled, as she ate.

"Ayame-Chan, what kind of cakes do you like?"asked Hunny.

"I like all kinds. But, my favorite is Strawberry Cake."replied Ayame.

"Really!? Mine too!"smiled and chuckled Hunny.

* * *

**RING! RING! RI--**

"Hello?"asked a tired Harmony into her cellphone.

"Good Morning Harmony-kun!"sanged Hikaru from the other line. Harmony groaned.

"Hikaru-kun, why are you calling me at...9 in the morn? And when we have no school?"Harmony asked, annoyed.

"Well, Kaoru and I were wondering if you and Melody-kun would like to spend the day with us?"questioned Hikaru.

"Will it just be us? And no other Host Club members?"asked Harmony, now sitting up in her bed.

"Yes. But, you and Melody have to dress like girls."answered Hikaru. Harmony groaned, then sighed.

"Fine."she said. She then hung up on him. She looked over at Melody, who was soundlessly sleeping.

"She's going to kill me for dressing her in a skirt."Harmony sighed. Harmony got out of her bed, and walked over to the closet. She grabbed herself a pink dress shirt with blue long, yet flowly sleeves. She quickly placed it on, along with a blue mini school girl skirt. She placed on a pair of new clean white socks, and pulled her pink combat boots on. She picked her hair brush up, and began to brush her hair. Once she was finished, she woke Melody, and dressed her in a green tube top with a black hanging tie, a black school girl skirt that had 2 green belts on it, criss-crossed fashioned. Melody grabbed her green tennis shoes, and placed those on. Harmony then brushed Melody's hair.

"Good. All done. Now we can go meet Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun."said Harmony, smiling like an idiot. They're door then opened, and Hikaru and Kaoru walked in.

"How did you get into our house?"asked Harmony, frowning at them.

"Ayame-chan allowed us in."smirked Hikaru.

"Damn that girl!"muttered Harmony. Melody stood there. Hikaru walked over to her.

"Harmony-san. How'd you get Melody-san to wear a skirt."questioned Hikaru.

"SHH! She's still half asleep. She doesn't know she's wearing one."said Harmony. Hikaru smirked, and grabbed Melody's hand, and dragged her out of the room, toward the driveway. Kaoru and Harmony.

"Harmony-san, is Melody always like this in the morning?"asked Kaoru.

"Mostly, yes. Why do you ask, Kaoru-kun?"inquired Harmony. Kaoru shrugged.

"Nothing much, really. It's just that Melody seems really clueless right now."stated Kaoru.

"Yeah, she's like that. But, next week she's having surgery to get her vocal cords fixed. Then she'll be able to talk, again!"grinned Harmony.

"Again?... You mean something happened to her vocal cords?"asked Kaoru.

"Sadly, yes. But I'll let her tell you."smiled Harmony.

"That, I would like. I think Hikaru-kun, would like to hear her talk, also."said Kaoru.

"I think so too."smiled Harmony.

* * *

Melody blinked, and rubbed her eyes. She was in an limo. She saw Hikaru beside her, and Kaoru and Harmony across from them. She looked down at her clothes, and glared.

"I think Melody-san just woke up."chuckled Hikaru. Harmony saw the glare that was being given to her.

"Oh, crap."muttered Harmony. Melody kept glaring.

"Melody-san, please stay calm. You can yell at me all you want, after you have your voice surgery."stuttered Harmony. Melody blinked, and began to think.

"Voice Surgery?"questioned Hikaru.

"Yes, sometime next week, she's going to be in surgery, getting her vocal cords repaired. Then you'll be able to hear her beautiful voice."smiled Harmony. Melody kicked Harmony.

"OW! How could you Melody?"fake-teared Harmony. Melody held no emotion, but kicked Harmony again.

"That hurts..."whined Harmony. Melody smirked, and smiled.

"Woah, Melody-san's a schemer."said Kaoru and Hikaru.

"She always was."sighed Harmony. Melody nodded, still smirking.

"I feel sorry for the guy who marries her."chuckled Harmony. Melody kicked her... yet again.


	4. Melody's voice is recovered! And a fight

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**Chapter 4: Melody's voice is recovered! And a fight?**

_A week has passed, and Melody was re-entered into school, after her surgery._

"Melody-kun! Is it true!? Can you really talk, now?"asked a random girl. Melody gave her one of her smiles.

"Yes. It is very true."she smiled. The girl shrieked, and smiled. Melody smiled.

"If you excuse me, there's someone I've been meaning to talk to."said Melody. She then continued to walk down the hallway. She entered the third music room, looking for Hikaru.

"Melody-chan!"grinned and waved Hunny.

"Hello, Hunny-Senpai. Have you seen Hikaru-kun?"asked Melody.

"He's outside, eating lunch."smiled Hunny.

"Thank you."smiled Melody. She then ran out of the room, and outside. She saw Hikaru, and smiled. She ran over to him, panting.

"Melody-san? Your back?"asked Hikaru. She sighed, and looked at him. He blinked.

"Did the surgery work?"asked Hikaru. She smirked.

"Well, what do you think, huh?"smiled Melody. Hikaru blinked.

"It work!"he smiled. Melody smiled, and sat down across him.

"You bet it did!"she grinned. He smiled back at her.

"Do you happen to know where Harmony-san is? I've been meaning to yell at her, for making me wear that damn skirt."Melody said.

"Woah. You got a mouth on you."smirked Hikaru. Melody smiled.

"You have no idea, Hikaru-kun."she grinned. He blinked.

"Your sorta like me. Too bad your not a host. We could have real fun."he said, smirking.

"Host? As in what your stupid club does?"asked Melody, intrigued. He nodded.

"There's no way in hell that's going to happen."she grmaced. Suddenly, Tamaki appeared out of thin air.

"Ahh!"said Melody as she fell backwards, landing onto Hikaru's lap. Hikaru began to blush.

"Tamaki-senpai?!"exclaimed Hikaru and Melody.

"Hikaru-kun. I heard of your idea. And I think that it is perfect. Melody-kun and Harmony-kun shall become hosts. And they shall be the 'Yin and Yang' kind. One good and one evil. And you," he pointed at Melody, "shall be the evil one."Tamaki grinned.

"He's an idiot."said Melody and Hikaru. Melody then tried to get up, but fell backwards. Landing onto him. Their lips locked. Melody stared at Hikaru, and he stared back. Melody quickly moved from him, blushing like crazy.

"Sorry! It was an accident!"blushed Melody. She then ran off. Hikaru sat there, blushing.

* * *

Melody sat in class, doddling in her notebook, rather bored. She wasn't even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Not like anyone else was. Suddenly a note landed on her desk. She silently read it.

**Melody. Why did you ran off earlier? - Hikaru**

She began to write back. Once she was finished, she passed it back. Hikaru began to read it.

_Because I had to get to class...-Melody_

Hikaru stopped passing the note, and paid attention to what the teacher was saying. It wasn't before class ended. Melody quickly grabbed her things, and rushed out of the classroom. Hikaru ran after her. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her toward the Host Club classroom. Harmony and Kaoru followed.

"LET ME GO! DAMMIT I SAID LET GO!!"yelled Melody, really fumed. Hikaru walked into the Host Club classroom, and sat Melody on a sofa.

"See. Better?"said Hikaru, smirking.

"I hate you."glared Melody.

"But Melody-san! How could you?"fake-cried Hikaru.

"That doesn't work on me."stated Melody. Harmony came over, and sat down next to her.

"As you probably see, Melody-kun and Harmony-kun are here, because they are the newest addition to our family. They are the 'Yin and Yang' host. Harmony-kun is our sweet Yin, while Melody-kun is our evil Yang."stated Tamaki.

"Yeah!"Hunny in glee and excitement.

"Huh?"said Harmony, confused.

"It means they're forcing us to join. Nitwit."muttered Melody.

"Oh..."said Harmony. Haruhi then took them to the 'girls' changing room.

"We cosplay alot. So, we'll probably be costumes most of the time."said Haruhi.

"Alright."said Harmony and Melody. Melody then looked at her costume, and frowned.

"No way in hell..."she growled.

* * *

Melody sat there, wearing cat ears, and a cat tail. Her outfit consisted of black and green. A black shirt, that somehow hid her femimine chest. Green sleeves that were not attached to the short. Green baggy shorts, and no shoes, but she was wearing long black socks.

"Oh, Melody-kun! Your outfit is so adorable."squeeled a girl. Melody sweat-dropped.

"I am glad you think so, princess."she said, with a forced smile. The girl squeeled, yet again. Harmony chuckled. She was wearing an outfit similar to Melody's. Except she was a mouse. Her outfit, was quite the same style, except for the colors. The green was yellow instead, and the black was replaced with gray. She had mouse ears and a mouse tail.

"I like your outfit as well, Harmony-kun."the same girl, complimented.

"Why, thank you."smiled Harmony. Arms then went around Harmony and Melody's shoulders. They looked behind them, and saw Hikaru and Kaoru, as the foxes.

"Hello, Kaoru-kun. Hikaru-kun."said Harmony, smiling.

"Hn."glared Melody. Hikaru looked at Melody.

"Girls, would it be okay if I kidnap Melody for a little bit? The fox really needs to consult the cat."said Hikaru.

"N-No. Go right ahead..."a girl stuttered. Hikaru then grabbed Melodys' hand and dragged her out of the classroom. He closed the door, and kept his back to her.

"Melody-san, why are you angry at me?"demanded Hikaru.

"I'm no-"she began to say but was cut off.

"YES YOU ARE!"yelled Hikaru. Melody stood there, watching him, shocked that he yelled. He turned to glare at her in the eyes. She stared at the glare.

"Why are you glaring at me?"asked Melody. He then grabbed her by the shoulders, and pinned her to a wall, clutching her shoulders, tightly. She winced in pain.

"What did I do!"he demanded. She kept wincing in pain.

"Answer me!"he yelled at her, still inflicting more pain to her shoulders. Somehow his fingernails, clawed into her skin, and she was now bleeding.

"Hikaru... your hurting me."she said, looking at me. He pushed her, and walked back into the classroom. She stood there, in pain. She then tied the sleeves to her wounds, and walked back into the classroom, acting as though nothing happened.

* * *

Melody sat there, waiting for Harmony to finish.

"Melody-chan, what happened to your shoulders. They're bleeding."said Hunny, worried. She looked at him, and smiled.

"It's nothing."she said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Ok."said Hunny. Kaoru and Hikaru looked over, and just like Hunny said, her shoulders were bleeding, but not badly. She stood up, and grabbed her bookbag.

"Tell Harmony-san that I went home."said Melody. She then left the room. Hikaru stood there, acting like he didn't care. Kaoru sighed, knowing Hikaru did something. Harmony came out.

"Where'd Melody-san go?"she asked.

"Home."said Kaoru.

"Alright. Kaoru. Hikaru. Would you like to come over for dinner?"asked Harmony, smiling. Kaoru nodded, and grabbed Hikaru's hand. He then followed Harmony home, while dragging Hikaru.

"I wonder why Melody-san would leave?... She usually doesn't leave me..."said Harmony.

"Really?"said Kaoru.

"Yeah. Last time, it was because she was hurt. A boy pulled her hair, and attacked her. That's why she has the scar across her stomach."said Harmony.

"Scar?"said Hikaru.

"Yeah. A boy sliced her, and he left her on the ground. I found her in time. Thank god."said Harmony.

* * *

_libertykid_ Thanks for the review. Sorry it took me so long to update. (Gives you a cookie)


	5. I'm sorry, Melodysan

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**Chapter 5: I'm sorry, Melody-san...**

Harmony entered her house, followed by Hikaru and Kaoru. She walked into the living room. They followed.

"Excuse me for a while. You can keep yourselves busy, I hope. I'll be right back."said Harmony, as she smiled. She then left the room.

"Hikaru. What did you do to Melody-san?"asked Kaoru. Hikaru looked over at him.

"I... hurt her."sighed Hikaru, sadly.

"Hurt her?"asked Kaoru.

"Her shoulders. And probably her feelings."answered Hikaru.

"Why don't you apoligize to her?"asked Kaoru. Hikaru blinked, then nodded. Harmony then came back into the room.

"Hey guys! Would you like a tour?"asked Harmony, smiling.

"Sure."Kaoru and Hikaru said, grinning. She then led them upstairs. Hikaru stopped, and looked at a black door.

"Hey, Harmony-san. What's through here?"asked Hikaru.

"That? Oh, that's Melody's playroom. Kinda silly if you ask me. She loves to play with toys. But don't bother trying to open that door. She keeps it always locked."answered Harmony. There was a crash from inside the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"screamed Melody from inside the room.

"Melody-san!"yelled Harmony, Kaoru and Hikaru. Hikaru then kicked the door down. Melody was on her knees, bloody. She had glass in her arms. She was crying. Hikaru rushed over to her.

"Melody-san, are you okay?"asked Hikaru concerned.

"It hurts, Hikaru-kun."cried Melody. Hikaru started to remove the class from her arms. She cried as he continued to remove the glass from her arms. Once he was finished, he bandaged her arms.

"What happened?"Hikaru asked, concerned.

"Something broke the window, and the glass went everywhere. I'm lucky it didn't stab me in the neck."she answered.

"Melody-san."said Hikaru.

"Yes?"she asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."Hikaru answered. She smiled at him.

"It's alright. I forgive you."she said, smiling. He smiled, then hugged her close to him. Melody blushed.

"Could you guys perhaps keep it down?"asked Ayame, from the hallway. She looked really sick.

"Ayame? What happened to you?"asked Kaoru.

"I got the flu."she muttered. She then coughed, and sneezed.

"Then why aren't you in bed?"asked Harmony.

"Becuase you guys won't shut up."she glared. She then walked toward her room.

* * *

"Nani!? Ayame-Chan is sick?"asked Hunny. Melody and Harmony nodded.

"Yeah. Somehow, she got the flu."answered Melody.

"Would Cake make her feel better?"asked Hunny.

"Uh.. I don't think so. But Chicken soup will. Would you like to visit her after school?"asked Melody. Hunny smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, but it will have to be after Host Club."answered Hunny.

"Alright."smiled Harmony and Melody.

* * *

"Is this her room?"asked Hunny. Harmony nodded.

"You can go in."Harmony told him. Hunny smiled, and entered the room with Mori. He walked over to the bed, and saw Ayame sleeping, peacefully.

"Aww... She looks so kawaii. Don't you think so, Takashi?"asked Hunny.

"Ah."ansswered Mori. Ayame turned over, and cuddled more into the covers. Hunny continued to watched her, as she slept.

"I think we should wait until she wakes up, ne?"asked Hunny. Mori nodded, and slightly smiled. Ayame woke up, about 20 minutes later.

"Hunny-senpai? What are you doing here?"asked Ayame.

"Takashi and I came to see you. Since your sick and all. We brought cake and chicken soup!"grinned Hunny. Ayame chuckled.

"Thank you. This means alot to me."she smiled. Hunny smiled, and hugged his Bun-Bun close to him.

"That makes Bun-Bun and me happy."he said, smiling. Ayame smiled as well.

"That's good then."she said, giggling. Hunny smiled.

"Ayame, when will you come back to school?"he asked, very cutely. Ayame blushed, and thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe in a couple of days. But you can come and visit me, if you want."smiled Ayame.

"Yeah!"grinned Hunny, as he jumped up and down. Ayame began to laugh, quietly.

"You always know how to cheer me up, ne Hunny-senpai?"smiled Ayame.

"Yep!"smiled Hunny. Ayame giggled, and then yawned.

"Are you tired, Ayame-Chan?"asked Hunny.

"A little."smiled Ayame. Hunny covered Ayame with her blanket.

"Then get some rest."said Hunny. He and Mori left the room, as Ayame fell asleep.


	6. Accidents and Dress Up

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**_Chapter 6: Accidents and Dress Up_**

"Ayame-Chan? Should you be up?"asked Harmony, worried.

"Harmony. If she wants to walk around. Let her. Itll be her fault, if she gets even more sicker."said Melody as she walked past them.

"Don't mind her Ayame-Chan. She's just PMSing."snickered Harmony as she smiled. Ayame giggled, and hugged Harmony. The doorbell then rung. They went downstairs to answer it.

"Hiya!"smiled Hikaru and Koaru, as they waved. Harmony allowed them in.

"Where's Melody?"asked Hikaru.

"She's in her room. Her door is the silver one. It should be easy to find."smiled Harmony and Ayame. Hikaru nodded, and walked upstairs.

"What brings you here, Kaoru-kun?"asked Harmony.

"We came over because we were bored. I hope that's alright."answered Koaru.

"Of course. We were waiting downstairs, until Melody gets down with her show...er. OH NO!"yelled Harmony.

------

Hikaru opened the silver door, slowly. He then walked in. The room was color coated by silvers and blacks. There was a black desk with a silver labtop located on it. One corner was decorated by stuffed fox dolls. Her drapes were silver with black tassels. She had a bunkbed, that had black covers folded neatly on it. A door opened, and there stood a towel claded Melody. Hikaru and Melody stared at each other. Melody's face was all the way red. She then began to scream. Hikaru ran out of the room, and slammed the door. He heard it lock. He ran downstairs.

"HARMONY! Why didn't you tell me she was taking a shower!"demanded Hikaru.

"It slipped my mind. Sorry."said Harmony. They then heard stomps from upstairs. Melody came running down the stairs. She had wet hair. She was wearing a green buttoned shirt, black cargo shorts with a silver belt loosely hung from it. She was also wearing white tennis shoes.

"Why were you in my room?"she demanded.

"Harmony told me to. It was all her fault!"blushed Hikaru.

"HARMONY! YOUR DEAD!"screamed Melody. She then grabbed Harmony, and pinned her to a wall, holding her up by her shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU!"she screamed. She started to shake Harmony. Ayame walked over to them, and pressed a pressure point on Melody's neck. Melody then fell to the ground, and laid there.

"Well, that was easy."smirked Ayame.

"Ayame! You killed Melody!"scolded Harmony. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Melody over to a couch, and laid her down.

"So, what happened up there?"asked Kaoru.

"I... saw her... in a towel..."mumbled Hikaru.

"You did?"asked Kaoru, shocked. Hikaru nodded, blushing. Melody laid there, breathing slowly. Hikaru and Kaoru started to poke her sides. She groaned, and turned over. Hikaru leaned in, close to her ear.

"Oh, Melody-Chan?"he said, gently.

"Hmm?"she mumbled.

"Will you let Kaoru and I dress you and Harmony up?"Hikaru asked.

"Sure..."she muttered. Kaoru and Hikaru grinned at each other. Melody then opened her eyes, realizing what she just said. She then sat up slowly, and looked at them.

"Please tell me I did not just say 'Sure'."she questioned. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at her.

"You did."they said together. Hikaru then grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the front door. While Koaru did the same with Harmony. The boys then dragged Harmony and Melody down the street.

"You walked here?"asked Melody.

"Yeah. You live near us."said Kaoru.

"We do?"asked Melody and Harmony, at the same time.

"Yes."answered Hikaru. Hikaru held onto Melody's arm. Harmony walked closely to Kaoru.

"Why is he still holding her arm?"she whispered into his ear. Koaru shrugged.

"Hikaru. Would you please let go of my arm?"asked Melody, frustrated. Hikaru grinned.

"Nope. You might run away. And I can't have that."he smirked. She frowned, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's not gonna help you get out of this."he said, grinning.

"Devil."she muttered. He smiled, and laughed.

"I know."he said, chuckling.

------

"Come on, Melody! We want to see you!"grinned Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'm not coming out!"yelled Melody, fumed. Harmony went in, and yanked Melody out of the bathroom. Melody stood there, wearing a dark green dress with a silver fox at the bottom of it. She frowned, and stood there.

"Hey! At least they don't make you wear the dresses!"growled Melody at Harmony. Harmony smiled.

"I know. That's because I'm not heartless like you."she smiled.

"I'm not heartless..."pouted Melody, cutely. Hikaru and Kaoru watched Melody.

"Oi. You really can be cute. When your frustrated."smirked Hikaru.

"True. True."smiled Kaoru. Melody blushed, and frowned at them.

"That's not funny. And I WON'T OUT OF THIS DRESS!"she yelled. Hikaru walked over to her, and took hold of her arm.

"If you want, I can help you out of it."he whispered into her ear. Her face went red.

"N-No th-thanks."she stuttered. She then ran back into the bathroom.

"Well... that was interesting."said Harmony, blinking.

* * *

I am so sorry, that I couldn't update sooner. I'm sad! School starts in 4 days! WAH! Well... at least I'm taking french this year. SCORE! Anyway, review! I know you wanna.


	7. Halloween Dance

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**Chapter 7: Halloween Dance**

"Dance?"said Melody and Harmony, confused. Tamaki grinned, and nodded.

"Yes. We are hosting a dance. It's going to be amazing."he grinned.

"But it's almost Halloween."said Harmony.

"Our dance is Halloween themed."stated Kyoya.

"Does that mean we're wearing costumes?"asked Melody.

"YES!"exclaimed Tamaki.

"I'm out."Melody said. She then left the room.

"What's up with her?"asked Kaoru and Hikaru.

"She doesn't like Halloween alot."answered Harmony.

-----

"Stupid Halloween Dance..."muttered Melody, pretty mad. She walked into the 1st floor library, and walked around. Seeing for any interesting books. Not knowing she was being watched.

""Is that Ichidawa Melody or Ichidawa Harmony?"whispered a black magic club member.

"That's Melody. He's the only one who comes into the library of them."another one whispered back.

"That's the one Nekozawa-Senpai wants to see?"Nanako, the first whisperer, asked quietly. Yuki, the other club member, nodded his head.

"How are we going to get him to come with us?"asked Nanako. Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know?"Yuki complained. Nanako glared. She then went up to Melody.

"Excuse me, but are you Ichidawa Melody?"she asked, innocently. Melody looked at her.

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?"asked Melody.

"Yes. You see. I need you to come with me. Nekozawa-Senpai requests to speak with you."said Nanako.

"Um... ok. Show me the way."said Melody, as she smiled kindly. Nanako blushed, and nodded. Nanako then left the library with Yuki and Melody.

------

Nekozawa and Melody stared at each other's eyes.

"Why are you requested me? Is something wrong, Nekozawa-Senpai?"asked Melody.

"It concerns your cousin. Ayame."Nekozawa started.

"Ayame? What about her?"asked Melody.

"Is she going to the Dance?"asked Nekozawa.

"...Yes. But Hani-Senpai might take her. So I suggest you hurry up, and make your move."smirked Melody. She then left the Biology lab.

-----

Hikaru and Kaoru found Melody outside, by the fountain.

"So, the dance is mandatory? That sucks."sighed Melody.

"Really?"asked Hikaru. Melody nodded.

"Yep. I don't even know how to dance."she said. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, and formed an idea. Melody looked at them, and raised her eyebrows.

"Your up to something..."she said, watching them.

"Oh, really?"asked Hikaru. Kaoru then grabbed her left arm, while Hikaru grabbed the right. Melody blinked, and looked at Kaoru. She then turned her head, and looked at Hikaru.

"Ano... What are you doing?"she asked, curious at their action.

"We're going to show you how to dance!"they yelled, grinning. Melody stared at them, in shock.

"YOUR WHAT!?"could be heard all over campus.

-----

Ayame walked through the halls, of Ouran High. In one of her purple and black outfits. School ended about 15 minutes ago. She felt really strange. Like someone was following her. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. She blinked, and saw a blonde boy on her.

"Hunny? What are you doing?"asked Ayame.

"Hi Aya-Chan! Are you going to the Halloween Dance?"Hunny asked, cutely.

"Uh... Yeah. I guess. Why are you asking?"asked Ayame.

"Would you dance with me, at least once?"asked Hunny, sparkles appearing around him.

"Sure... You know I would."smiled Ayame. Hunny then got off of her.

"Thanks Aya-Chan!"he grinned. He then pecked her on the cheek, and took off. Running down the hallway, with Takashi. Ayame stood up, and blinked.

"I wonder what that was about..."she said to herself. She then felt someone breathing on her neck. She slowly turned around, and stared into someone's blue eyes. She blinked, caught off-guard. It was Nekozawa.

"Can I help you?"asked Ayame.

"Do you have a date to the Halloween Dance?"Nekozawa asked.

"Sorta. But it's only one dance with him. Why?"questioned Ayame.

"Would you like to be my date?"Nekozawa asked her. Ayame blinked.

"Can't. I hardly know you. Maybe if I got to know you more, I can be."smiled Ayame, kindly. He blinked, and nodded.

"Thank you."he said. He then disappeared into the shadows. Ayame blinked, and shrugged. She then continued to walk down the hallway.

-----

"I hate this."muttered Melody. One of her hands were on Hikaru's waist, while the other on his shoulder. He was teaching her how to dance. In front of the rest of the Host Club.

"Your too tall. You know that?"asked Melody. Hikaru just stuck his tongue at her. Melody came to about his shoulders. She was suddenly twirled around, and grabbed by Kaoru. He then started to dance with her.

"This. Sucks."growled Melody. Harmony just sat on the couch, with Tamaki. Watching their every move.

"I think Harmony is turning into another Tamaki."snickered Hikaru.

"Oi! I am not! Take it back!"yelled Harmony, as she glared at Hikaru. Hikaru smirked, and took Melody back from Kaoru.

"Aww... I wanted to dance with Melody-Chan more."whined Kaoru.

"Don't worry, Kaoru-kun. You'll get to dance with her at the Halloween Dance. I promise."smiled Harmony. Kaoru smiled. Hikaru then dipped Melody, and brought her back up.

"And that's how you dance."he said, grinning.

"Kyouya-Senpai. Are we wearing any neccessary costumes?"asked Melody.

"No. You can wear any costume you want."Kyouya said, as he answered her question. Harmony and Melody high-fived each other, grinning.

"So... when exactly is this Dance?"asked Melody.

"Friday... Be ready by then."answered Kyouya,

"Alright."smiled Melody and Harmony.

-----

Melody looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a witch's costume. She had on a black witch hat, with a purple spiderweb pattern on it. A black long sleeved shirt, a purple bow on her neck, a purple loose belt hanging from her waist. Black bell-bottom pants, and black shoes, with purple lacing. Her hair was dyed black with purple streaks.

"Melody! Hikaru and Kaoru are here! Come down!"shouted Ayame. Melody then rushed downstairs. Ayame was wearing a 'Sailor Mars' Halloween outfit. Harmony was dressed as a School Girl. But she still looked male.

"Nice costume, Melody!"smiled Ayame.

"Thanks. I can't believe your still not over Sailor Moon. You fanatic."smirked Melody.

"HEY! Your just jealous because I'm cuter than you!"frowned Ayame.

"You wish."hissed Melody.

"Can we please just go? I promised Hunny-Senpai I would dance with him, at least once tonight."said Ayame.

-----

"Wow! Harmony you look great!"smiled one of her costumers.

"I'm so happy that you think so. It makes me fill with joy!"smiled Harmony.

"Yes. I agree with your costumers, Harmony. You do look good crossdressing."snickered Melody. Harmony smacked Melody against the head.

"Ow... What was that for?"whined Melody.

"For being such a witch."said Harmony. Melody frowned. Melody was then grabbed from behind, and pinned to someone's chest.

"Ah. Kaoru. Coming to claim your dance?"snickered Harmony.

"Yes. Hikaru will get his later."smirked Kaoru. Kaoru then started to dance with Melody.

"Why?"muttered Melody.

"Why what?"asked Kaoru.

"Why do you want to dance with me? I know you want to dance with Harmony."smirked Melody. Kaoru blushed, and stared at her.

"And how would you know that?"he stuttered.

"Because I seen the way you look at her. You've git a crush on her."she whispered in his ear.

"I... I am not."stuttered Kaoru. Melody smirked.

"Yes you are."she said, smiling. Kaoru frowned, and stopped dancing with her. Melody blinked.

"My dance is over with. Enjoy your night. While you can."smirked Kaoru. He then walked away.

"What did he mean by that?"thought Melody, really confused. She started to dance with some of her costumers, trying to pass the time.

-----

Ayame sat there, in a chair. Thinking to herself.

"Aya-Chan?"asked a small, happy voice. She turned, and saw Hunny.

"Hi, Hani-Senpai."smiled Ayame.

"What are you doing here by yourseld?"asked Hunny.

"Just waiting to dance with you."smiled Ayame. Hunny grinned.

"Really!? Would you like to dance now?"asked Hunny, hyperly. Ayame smiled, and nodded. Hunny then grabbed Ayame's hands, and pulled her to the dance floor. He started to dance with her.

"Have you been having fun, Aya-Chan?"asked Hunny.

"Yes. What about you?"asked Ayame, happily.

"That's good."grinned Hunny. Ayame nodded, and smiled. They then finished dancing.

"I hope you have fun all night! Ja Na!"smiled Hunny, as he ran off toward Takashi. Ayame sat down in another chair, and watched people dance. Not knowing of a shadow in the darkness, watching her.

"Ayame... So, your a fan of 'Sailor Moon'. Eh?"Nekozawa said to himself. He then chuckled, and ran off.

-----

Melody sighed, as she sat down. Tired from dancing, with what seemed like, thousands of different girls.

"Aw. Is Melody-Chan tired?"mocked a voice behind her. She turned, and looked at Hikaru.

"Great. When I'm resting, you just had to show up. Didn't you?"frowned Melody.

"Demo! That's not nice of you, Melody-Chan. Have you ever tried being nice? Like Harmony-Chan. Eh?"asked Hikaru. Melody raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Nice? You still don't know or get me, do you?"asked Melody, growling. She then stood up, and walked outside. She stared at the moon.

"Know or get you! What if I want to! You never let anyone in!"yelled Hikaru from behind her. She blinked, and turned around. She stared at him.

"What? What did you just say?"she asked him.

"You heard me! Why won't you let me in! Your a cold-hearted moron!"he yelled at her. Tears fell from her face. She then ran off, disappearing into the darkness. He stood there, clenching his teeth and hands.

"Hikaru...?"said a voice behind him. He turned, and saw Harmony and Kaoru. He watched them.

"That wasn't a good thing to say to Melody..."sighed Harmony.

"And why should I care?!"growled Hikaru.

"That's what he said to her. Before he attacked her..."said Harmony, sadly. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"What?"he choked out.

"The boy who attacked her. He called her that before he attacked her."said Harmony. Hikaru stood ther, his eyes wide.

"Demo..."said Hikaru. Harmony then ran off, after Melody.

-----

Melody sat on a park bench, crying into her hands.

"Aw. What's a little boy doing out here, by himself?"a male voice said. Melody looked up, and saw a drunken man. She watched him.

"I'm waiting for my sister to get done trick-or-treating."lied Melody.

"That's a lie, and you know it."smirked the man. He then took out a knife. She quickly stood up, and backed away. The man then stabbed her in the arm. Melody screamed, in pain. The man stabbed her again, and yet again. He then laughed, and walked off. Melody held her bloody arm, crying in pain. She then felt really dizzy. She then fell backwards, and laid there. Passed out.

-----

"Did you hear that scream?"asked Kaoru. Hikaru nodded, and ran toward it. He and Kaoru stopped in fright. There lying on the ground. Was a bloody Melody, who looked dead. But she was slowly breathing. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly ran over to her. Hikaru grabbed her shoulders, and started to shake her.

"MELODY! Wake up! Open your eyes!"yelled Hikaru. He then picked her up, bridal style.

"We have to get her to a hopital!"said Koaru. They quickly ran off.

To be continued...

* * *

Wow... That was the longest chapter I have ever written... And why fast too! 


	8. Gothic? Punk? Nekozawa?

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**A/n: Guess what!? I'm back!**

"Harmony... How is Melody doing so far?"asked Haruhi.

"Melody is making progress. She is currently resting at home, and thankfully keeping up with her studies, and homework."answered Harmony.

"Will she be able to come back to school, soon?"Haruhi questioned.

"Yes. I believe so. Although, she is depressed a lot these times. I just don't know what to do. Haruhi, could you help me?"asked Harmony, scared. Haruhi gently nodded, and smiled lightly.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi."giggled Harmony.

"It's no trouble at all."said Haruhi, smiling.

Melody sighed, as she sat at her desk, doing her algebra homework. She had stitches on her right arm, that were healing, fairly quickly.

"I wish I could go to school… Maybe Hikaru is being nicer."muttered Melody, as she started to write down the equation to her math homework. She frowned, and closed the book. She quietly stood up, and walked over to her closet, and pulled some clothes out. She grabbed a pair of black tripp pants with lime green lining, along with chains and pulled them on. She then grabbed a black spaghetti strap shirt, which complimented her female figure. She grabbed some black fignerless gloves, and placed them on. She brushed her hair, and pulled it into two ponytails. She then placed on some black combat boots with lime green lacing. She then rushed out of the house, and headed downtown. Toward the gothic parts.

"They'll never look for me here."smirked Melody, as she kept walking. She then entered a gloomy bookstore, and began to look around. She quickly walked to the back, and saw a book on black magic. She reached for it, but a hand placed itself over hers. She blinked.

"Mr. Ichidawa?..."a silent, dark voice asked. Melody blinked, and turned to see Nekozawa. Her eyes widened, as she stared at him.

"Your… a girl?"Nekozawa questioned.

"Um…no?"mumbled Melody, trying to trick him. Nekozawa blinked, and stared at her.

"You are a girl. Does anybody know of this?"asked Nekozawa.

"Well… no. Except for the Host Club. Please keep this a secret, Nekozawa-senpai."pleaded Melody. Nekozawa smirked, and began to chuckled. Melody blinked, and stood there.

"I see that you are interested in black magic."said Nekozawa.

"I've always been. However, Ayame and Harmony say that it's not normal. They say that I should be more interested in boys and girl stuff. I hate that stuff."frowned Melody, as she stood there, thinking to herself. Nekozawa watched her, as he began to think.

"Why don't you quit the Host Club, and come join the Dark Magic Club. It could be very interesting."chuckled Nekozawa.

"Really? Are you sure your not just saying that because you have a crush on Ayame?"asked Melody, smirking. Nekozawa frowned, and stood there.

"I'm not crushing over her. There's someone new in my life."said Nekozawa.

"Really? That's cool. I'll see you at school tomorrow."said Melody, as she smiled. She then grabbed the book, and went to pay for it.

"Yes. I will see you, tomorrow…"chuckled Nekozawa, as he smirked. Melody paid for the book, and left the store. She went and began to browse through many stores. She then left the gothic part of the city, and walked around downtown.

"Hmm?... I guess I should be getting home soon."sighed Melody.

"Harmony? What are you doing here? I just saw you at school."a voice said behind Melody. Melody blinked, and turned around.

"Harmony?"she questioned. It was Hikaru and Koaru. Melody blinked, and stood there, frozen in her place.

"Wait a minute. Your not Harmony. Melody! What are you doing here?! Are you suppose to be resting at home?"yelled Koaru, in plain shock. Melody frowned, and stood there.

"But I got bored. Do you know how boring it is to be stuck at home? I would rather go to school and learn crap I'm never going to be using."said Melody. Hikaru watched her.

"Oh, Koaru. Hikaru. Could you tell Tamaki that I'm quitting the host club?"chuckled Melody, as she smiled.

"Your what!?"yelled Hikaru.

"Quitting the Host Club. It's just not for me. I really don't want to be known as a boy for the rest of my high school life. It would be rather fitting being my own gender. Plus, I'll be joining the Dark Magic Club."said Melody.

"Dark Magic Club? With Nekozawa-senpai?"asked Koaru, blinking.

"Yep. Doesn't that sound exciting? Ayame and Harmony also said that my interest in dark magic wasn't normal. But what is normal? Being rich and preppy? Hell no. If that is normal, then I don't want to be normal. I would rather be weird, all the way."grinned Melody. Hikaru then stepped forward, and grabbed her by the shoulders, gently. Melody blinked, and stared at him.

"Hikaru?"questioned Melody, a little freaked. Hikaru then picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! Pick me down!"screamed Melody, as she started to kick her legs. Hikaru then picked up her bags, and walked toward his limo, along with Koaru.

"What are we going to do, Hikaru?"asked Koaru.

"Take her home, I guess. Where else?"muttered Hikaru.

"If you take me home, I swear I will bloody murder you. "yelled Melody. Hikaru and Koaru then got an idea.

"Then to our house. I hope you don't mind playing dress-up with us, Melody-chan."they said, grinning.

Arial blinked, and waited for her cousin at the airport. She sighed, and stood there. She has short pink hair and emerald eyes. She was currently wearing a white dress shirt with a pink tie, a pink miniskirt with white shorts underneath them, and pink converse shoes. She stood there, and saw her cousin.

"Konichiwa Haruhi! It's great to see you again!"smiled Arial, as she stood there. She then hugged Haruhi, and smiled.

"It's great to see you again, as well, Arial. How have you been lately? It's great that your going to be going to my school. I think you would like it. Plus, you won't have to wear the uniform. Your so lucky. They want you to keep you American customs. Lucky, I wish I didn't have to wear the uniform."said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I know. But what are ya to do?"grinned Arial. She then grabbed Haruhi's hand, and began to drag her to go get her stuff. She got her suitcases, and they left the airport.

"So… is this school any good?"asked Arial.

"I think it is. It has very good courses that you can take."said Haruhi. Arial smiled, and nodded.

"Haruhi? Who is your friend?"asked Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Hello Kasanoda-kun. This is my cousin. She is from America. She's a foreign exchange student for the year. Arial, this is Ritsu Kasanoda. He is a fellow classmate of ours."smiled Haruhi.

"Cool. It's awesome to meet you Ritsu."grinned Arial, as she stood there, smiling.

"Haruhi!!!"yelled a dramatic voice from down the hall. A blonde haired 17 year old then tackled-glomped Haruhi. Arial blinked, and stared at him.

"What are you doing to my Haruhi?"Arial said, glaring. Tamaki blinked, and stared at Arial.

"Hmm? Who are you? You don't look Japanese? What are you doing here?"asked Tamaki. Arial then raised her fist, only to have Haruhi shake her head.

"But.. Haruhi! Just once?"begged Arial, pleadingly.

"No. Shannon would not like that."Haruhi said. Arial frowned, and stood there.

"Tamaki-sempai. This is Arial Fujioka. She is my cousin from America."said Haruhi.

"Cousin? America? You have a cousin from America?"asked Tamaki, shocked.

"Yeah she does. So don't piss me off, otherwise I'll cap you."glared Arial.

"Arial! Don't even!"yelled Haruhi, angry. Arial frowned, and nodded.

"Sorry Haruhi. I was only joking."said Arial.

"I don't care. It's still not good to be saying that."said Haruhi.

"But why? No one here knows what that means."said Arial.

"Actually, I know what it means."said Kasanoda.

"Really, Ritsu?"asked Arial, shocked. Kasanoda nodded, and Arial grinned and smiled. Kyoya then walked over to them, and watched them as events passed by.

"Hello Kyoya-senpai."Haruhi said, politely. Arial blinked, and stood there watching him.

"**Why are you being so polite Haruhi? Is he important to you? Boyfriend, maybe?"grinned Arial.** Haruhi blushed, and stared at Arial in complete shock.

"**Arial Fujioka! Do you really want me to tell Shannon!? This is so not the time to be saying things like that!"frowned Haruhi, as she yelled at Arial.** Arial blinked, and stood there, watching Haruhi.

"Gomen."she muttered.

"What language we're you two just speaking?"asked Tamaki.

"Hmm? Oh. My native language. English."smiled Arial, as she stood there.

"Native language? You really are American. Sugio!"smiled Tamaki.

Melody frowned, as she sat there. On a bed, Hikaru's to be precise. She was dressed in a pink dress that had a lot of bows on it, along with a bonnet tied on her head. She was fuming angry, to the bone.

"This is so not funny. I want out of this ridiculous outfit."glared Melody. Koaru chuckled, and left the room to go get something to eat. Hikaru stood at the door, and watched Melody. He then began to walk near her, and sat down next to her.

"Did it hurt your feeling that badly?"asked Hikaru, as he looked at her.

"I…. It did, some. But why would you say that to me? I'm very fragile."muttered Melody.

"I wasn't thinking at the time. I was just so angry with you. I didn't know my words would hurt you that much. Could you possibly forgive me?"asked Hikaru. Melody giggled, and nodded her head, smiling. Hikaru then hugged her, and kept her in his arms. Melody blinked, and sat there, being held by Hikaru.

"Hikaru… Thank you."whispered Melody. She then closed her eyes, and fell asleep, as she was held. Hikaru smiled, and laid her in the bed, and covered her up with a light blanket. Koaru then entered the room, eating a muffin. He blinked, and saw Hikaru standing over Melody.

"Did you two make up?"asked Koaru, worried.

"Yes, and she forgives me."smiled Hikaru.

"You know… She's still going to quit the host club, and tell everyone she's a girl. Should we do anything about that? It could possibly make everything different? Are you okay with that?"asked Koaru.

"I don't think she's going to tell everyone that she is actually a girl."Hikaru said.

"Really? And how do you know?"asked Koaru. Hikaru just smirked, and stood there.

"I just do."answered Hikaru, as he watched Melody sleep.

"You know… we could take pictures of her in the dress, to use as blackmail?"smirked Koaru.

"We could… Okay! Let's do it!"grinned Hikaru. He then grabbed a camera, and Koaru lifted Melody out of the bed, and sat her in a chair. Hikaru then began to take pictures of her.

Harmony screamed, and began to run all over the manor.

"Melody! Where the hell are you!"she screamed, in panic. Ayame blinked, and stood there. Watching as Harmony ran in circles, all over the manor.

"Harmony. She is currently not here. She left, after raiding her closet. With her real clothes. The dark gothic ones."said Ayame, as she stood there.

"What? Is Melody insane?! She can't go out in that!? It's so totally not normal!"frowned Harmony, as she glared at Ayame.

"Actually, it's not normal to you. However, to her it is. It's how she lives her life. Why can't you accept that? I can. You really need to grow up Harmony."frowned Ayame, as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"But… I don't like it. It seems so weird to me."muttered Harmony. Ayame glared, and grabbed Harmony by the ear.

"Ow! Ayame! Let go! That really hurts!"yelled Harmony. Ayame glared, and pushed Harmony into her room.

"Listen here, Harmony. I want you to change your outlook on life. Pink isn't the best color. Choose something different. Or I will murder you."Ayame said, darkly. Harmony gulped in terror, and nodded her head.

"Good. Now, we're going shopping to get you some new clothes for your new outlook on life."said Ayame. She grabbed her wallet, and they left the house.

Harmony blinked, and picked up a forest green tank top and a black miniskirt with green shorts underneath them. She placed on some black combat boots with green laces, and got her new clothes on. She then began to snip off a lot of her girlish hair, and it now looked short, sleek, and really boyish. Actually, her own female figure looked male.

"I approve. Now, let's go Harmony. We have to go meet Kyoya and Tamaki. We're going to be talking about another upcoming dance."said Ayame, as she dragged Harmony over to a little teashop. Harmony has a emo haircut, which goes over her left eye. They sat down from across Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Good Afternoon, Tamaki. Kyoya. I would like to introduce my brother, Harm. He's came to visit me from Australia. Harm, this is Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori."smiled Ayame.

"Hello Harm. It is wonderful to meet you."said Tamaki, as he grinned.

"Sup."frowned Harmony.

"Ayame. Why is your brother wearing a miniskirt?"asked Kyoya. Harmony frowned, and clinched her fist, as she glared at Kyoya.

"Why does it fucking matter? I wearing it, and I like it. It's none of you fucking business."glared Harmony, as she smirked. Tamaki gaped, and stared at Harmony.

"Ayame… Is your brother always like this?"asked Tamaki, frightened.

"Unfortunately he is."sighed Ayame, as she sat there, smiling.

_**Tada! I finally did it! I'm so glad for myself. Please forgive my lateness. I moved in with my dad, and unfortunately had no free time. But, I finally do. I will most likely be updating every two weeks. Maybe sooner. Please forgive me. Gomenasai! **_

_**Love always, Deoxy.**_


	9. An actual date with Hikaru?

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**Chapter Nine: **

**An actual date with Hikaru?**

It was the next couple of days, that kept getting on Melody's nerves. Hikaru was avoiding her, for some strange oddball reason. It was driving her completely insane.

"It's not fair, Ayame. He won't talk to me. Kaoru just said I would find out later..."groaned Melody, as she screamed into her pillow.

"You two are the strangest couple I have ever had the chance to meet."sighed Ayame, as she sat there. Melody blinked, and began to blush. She sat up on her bed, and stared at Ayame.

"Couple?!"she blinked, completely confused.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?"questioned Ayame, smirking. Melody frowned, as she sat there.

"Ayame. Listen. Hikaru and I are not a couple."stated Melody.

"Sure. You say that now, just you wait."grinned Ayame. Melody groaned, and stuffed her face back into her silver pillow.

"I hope you know that Hikaru does like you."smiled Ayame.

"I doubt that..."mumbled Melody from under her pillow.

"It's the truth, Melody. Whether you want it to be or not."said Ayame.

Melody's bedroom door opened, and Harmony walked in. She sighed, as she took one look at Melody.

"Melody. Get up. Your boyfriend is here."smirked Harmony.

"I don't have a boyfriend..."muttered Melody.

"Well, apparently, there's some strange boy here that requests you come downstairs then. He probably wants to rape you or something of the sort."chuckled Harmony.

"That's not even funny, Harmony."frowned Melody, as she sat up. She got off of her bed, and walked down the stairs. Hikaru was waiting at the door, dressed in an orange shortsleeved shirt, black pants and black tennis shoes.

"Hi...Hikaru-kun."muttered Melody, as she stood there.

"Hey, Mel-chan. I know this is last minute on your part, but do you want to go see a movie with me?"questioned Hikaru, watching her every movement. Melody blinked, and stared at Hikaru, blushing crimson.

"I....I... Sure."muttered Melody.

"Cool.... You might want to change out of your pajamas."smirked Hikaru. Melody blushed even more, and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. Ayame and Harmony were in her room, waiting for her, smirking their faces off. Melody closed the door, and kept on blushing.

"Shall we help you find something decent for your date?"smirked Ayame.

"Yes, please."muttered Melody. Ayame smiled, and went to the closet. She pulled out a red corset top that had black bows hanging off of it, a black thigh length skirt, and black combat boots.

"This will work."grinned Ayame. Melody went to the bathroom, and placed the clothes on. She came out, and Harmony pulled her onto her bed. She started to brush her hair, and pulled it into two high loose ponytails.

"There. All finished. Well, don't you look nice."smirked Harmony.

"Shut up."frowned Melody. She then left her room, and went downstairs. Hikaru smirked, as he watched her.

"They ambushed you, huh?"he said, smirking.

"Yeah. Can we leave now?"pleaded Melody, as she stood there, next to Hikaru.

"Sure. Come on. We can walk. It's not that far."said Hikaru. He grabbed her hand, and intertwined their hands together, as they walked down the street. Melody smiled, as they walked.

"So... what type of movie are we going to go see?"asked Melody, as she smiled.

"I thought we could go see... a horror. That's ok with you, right?"asked Hikaru.

"Sure."smiled Melody, as they continued to walk.

What they didn't know, was that they were being staked out by the Host Club.

"I can't believe they're going out on a date. That evil devil is trying to seduce my daughter!"ranted Tamaki.

"Keep it down you idiot! Otherwise they'll know we're following them!"glared Ayame and Harmony.

"I still can't believe you tricked me, Harmony-chan!"whined Tamaki.

"So? Your the one who fell for it."smirked Harmony.

"We should be following them."muttered Ayame, as she watched Hikaru and Melody enter the movie threatre.

"Right! March Onward!"said Tamaki, as he followed after them.

* * *

Melody's eyes widened, as she watched another teenage girl get hacked to bits, by the crazy eyed killer. She gasped, and hid her face in Hikaru's shoulder and chest. Hikaru smirked, as he sat there. He kept one arm around Melody, soothing her.

"Who does that?"whispered Melody, as she kept her face in Hikaru's chest.

"Don't worry, Mel-chan. I won't let him get you."Hikaru whispered in her ear. Melody snuggled more into his chest.

"AHHHH! NO! Please have mercy!"screamed another girl from the movie. The murderer, Ichigaku Korimi, took a butcher knife, and forcefully stabbed it through the girl, Foshiyu Kaname's throat. Her eyes widened, and she made a weird gurgle sound, as blood poured from her mouth, and dripped from her throat.

"Mercy? They didn't have mercy on me, so why should you get it!"laughed Korimi, as he continously stabbed Kaname's body.

Melody gasped, as she watched the scene from Hikaru's chest. Her eyes were wide with fright. She quickly buried her face back into Hikaru's chest, shaking with fright.

"If you want, we can leave."Hikaru whispered to her.

"No.... I want to see how it ends, Hika-kun."Melody whispered back to him.

"There's only one more victim left."smirked Korimi, as he stalked down the hallway looking for Foshiyu Chiyuki. Chiyuki was hiding in a closet, waiting for Korimi to come find her. She was perpared.

"Come get me, you asshole."muttered Chiyuki, gripping her pistol with steady hands. Korimi smirked as he threw the closet doors opened, but to blink in surprise.

"It's empty. I swear I heard someone..."he said, frowning.

"You did, bastard!"screamed Chiyuki, from on top of the shelf in the closet. She aimed the pistol, and it struck him in between his eyes. He gasped, and fell backwards. He laid on the ground, in a developing pool of blood. She jumped down, and landed on the ground. She was covered with blood, from fighting him off, earlier. She sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"It's over. Finally over."she muttered, smiling. She began to walk past Korimi, when his hands gripped her right ankle out of nowhere.

"Bitch! If I die, so do you!"he growled, on the verge of death. He then stabbed her in the knee, and she fell to the floor.

"NO!"she screamed, trying to get away. He stabbed her in the heart then, as he finally died, killing his final victim for eternity. Chiyuki's eyes widened, as she laid there, dead. The screen went black, and the lights came back on.

"That was a weird movie....Hika-kun...."muttered Melody.

"Yes, but I was here to make sure nothing happened to you, wasn't I?"smiled Hikaru. Melody smiled, and they stood up. They then walked out of the movie threatre, holding hands, and smiling at each other.

"I believe that was the more horrifying thing I've ever seen in my life...."muttered Tamaki, shaking.

"Are you going to spy on them ever again?"asked Ayame, smirking.

"No...."twitched Tamaki.

"Good."grinned Ayame.

* * *

I am so sorry I had not updated in about a year. I've decided that will never happen again. I hope you like this chapter. The next one is already being worked on.


	10. Birthday Presents?

**Finding Melody and Harmony**

**By: DeoxyPhantom**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Birthday Presents?**

"Seriously? It's coming up?"blinked Hikaru and Kaoru, as they watched Ayame.

"Yep. They'll be 17 Saturday. I'm surprsied they didn't tell you yet. Maybe they don't want a birthday party, this year. Probably not."sighed Ayame, as she sipped her tea.

"Saturday, huh?"smirked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yep. At exactly 4:51 in the morning."smiled Ayame.

"Thanks for telling us, Aya-chan."grinned Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Not problem at all. Seeing as Hikaru and Melody are together, you should know, ne?"smirked Ayame. Hikaru blushed, as he stood there.

"I should really be going. I have things to plan."smiled Ayame. She then walked away, smiling.

"This Saturday is going to be fun, ne Kaoru?"grinned Hikaru.

"Yes, it is."smirked Kaoru.

* * *

Melody groaned, as she turned in her bed, sleeping away all her troubles. What she didn't know was that Hikaru was standing next to her bed, waiting for the time to change to 4:51 in the morning. It finally did.

"Happy Birthday!"yelled Hikaru, grinning. Melody's eye widened, and she groaned. She then cuddled into her blankets.

"Who told you."mumbled Melody.

"Ayame did. Why didn't you tell me you birthday was November 25th? It made me so sad you didn't tell me."sighed Hikaru, holding himself.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."she said, sitting up.

"Really. Well, now I have to."smirked Hikaru, winking at her. She blushed, as she sat there, frowning and pouting.

"Can you get out, so I can get dressed for school?"muttered Melody, rubbing her eyes.

"Sure, princess."grinned Hikaru. He walked out of her bedroom, and shut the door, gently before going downstairs to wait on her. She sighed, and got out of her bed, and headed to the bathroom, to take a nice long hot bath.

Harmony drooled on her pillow, as she laid there. Kaoru smirked, as he silently climbed into her bed, and laid down next to her. Harmony turned over, and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest. Kaoru blinked, as he laid there, blushing.

"You smell yummy, Kao-kun. What are you doing in my bed, anyway?"asked Harmony, as she looked up at him. He blushed, as he laid there.

"I wanted to tell you.... Happy Birthday."he answered, as he laid there, being hugged.

"Birthday? How did you know it was my birthday?"blinked Harmony, as she sat up, confused. Kaoru sat up, and smiled.

"Aya-chan told Hikaru and I. We wanted to surprise you. Surprise?"chuckled Kaoru. Harmony blinked, and began to laugh.

"Something I said funny?"blinked Kaoru.

"Not really. I'm just happy."smiled Harmony. She got out of her bed, and grinned.

"You can go downstairs, and wait. I'll try to hurry up."grinned Harmony. She then went in her bathroom, and closed the door.

* * *

"This school is filled with too much drama. It's getting on my nerves..."muttered Melody, as she stood there, watching crazy obsessed fangirls go nuts over the Host Club.

"Your telling me...."sighed Harmony.

"I'll be in the library, if you need me. I can't take all this screaming any longer..."groaned Melody. She then walked off, holding her head, seeing as she had a huge headache. She entered the library, and walked over to the empty corner no one ever went to. She sighed, and sat down. She took out a huge black book from her messenger bag, and opened it up. It was the history behind Dark Magic.

"Seems someone likes to read, fufufufu."a voice said behind her.

"It's not funny to sneak up on me, Neko-sempai."smirked Melody, as she turned the page. He sat down next to her.

"I heard something very interesting today. It concerns you, Ichidawa."stated Umehito Nekozawa.

"It does?"blinked Melody.

"Yes. It's your birthday."smirked Umehito. Melody groaned, and her head laid on the table.

"You don't seem to happy about that...."muttered Umehito.

"I'm not. I don't like my birthday. Everyone makes a huge deal out of it. I wish no one even knew."muttered Melody, frowning.

"Perhaps it's because they care about you, Ichidawa. "said Umehito.

"True.... I guess."sighed Melody. Umehito smiled, as he watched her.

"Was that the only reason you snuck up on me?"asked Melody.

"No. I came to give you something."answered Umehito. He placed a small wrapped box on the table, and left. Melody blinked, as she sat there. Melody sighed, and picked up the box, and carefully unwrapped it. She opened the box, and the most prettiest necklace laid there. She blinked, and carefully picked it up. It looked like a crescent moon, but had diamonds outlining it. It was attached to a bright crimson ribbon.

"Oh..."she blinked. She placed it back in box, and put the box in her messenger bag. She closed her book, and left the library.

* * *

"Hikaru. Please put me down."groaned Melody, as she was being carried by Hikaru to his and Kaoru's limo. Harmony was in the same situation, except it was Kaoru who was carrying her.

"No. Besides, we need to take you two home, so you can chage. Then we're going to celebrate your birthday with everyone."smirked Hikaru.

"But I don't want a birthday party!"whined Melody, as she struggled to get out of Hikaru's grasp. No such luck.

"Melody. I don't think we're going to win...."sighed Harmony.

"......Hika-kun. Please put me down."Melody whispered into Hikaru's ear, her breathe teasing him. He smirked, and carried her into the limo.

"Perhaps you should kiss me, then maybe I'll let you go."grinned Hikaru. Melody blushed, and pouted.

"Your so mean, Hika-kun!"frowned Melody.

"I know. But it's for your own good, Mel-chan. You too, Moni-chan!"grinned Hikaru.

"Moni-chan?"blinked Harmony, as she sat next to Kaoru.

"That's your nickname."smiled Kaoru, as he watched her.

"Oh... I see... I think."stated Harmony.

They finally arrived at their mansion, and Hikaru and Kaoru carried them to their bedrooms, closing and locking the doors.

Melody pouted as she stood in her bedroom. She sighed, and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a black spaghetti strapped shirt, crimson baggy shorts, and black combat boots. She placed them on. She then pulled on crimson fingerless gloves, and placed the necklace Nekozawa Umehito gave her on her neck. She smiled, and opened the door, only to be hugged by Hikaru.

"Hika-kun?"blinked Melody, confused as she stood there, being crushed in a hug.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs, and help Ayame."smiled Hikaru.

Harmony sighed, and opened her closet. She placed on a white tanktop with a black jacket thrown over it, a black pleated skirt, and black combat boots. She placed two white belts across her waist, criss-crossed fashion. She grabbed a black choker that had a bell hanging off of it, and a white headband and placed it on her head. She smiled, and walked out, tackling Kaoru. She smiled, as she watched him.

"Seems I wanted to drop in for a visit."chuckled Harmony.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Melody-chan and Harmony-chan!"shouted the guests. Melody pouted, as she stood there, next to Hikaru.

"Don't mind her, Tamaki. She just doesn't like birthday parties."chuckled Ayame.

"Reallly? But it's the one day a year you get to be older?"bllinked Tamaki, shocked.

"So? It just means we're even nearer to the day we die..."muttered Melody. She then left the room, and went into the kitchen.

"I believe Mel-chan, is being emo today..."chuckled Ayame. Hikaru walked after Melody, worried about her.

"Mel-chan? Is there something that's bugging you?"asked Hikaru.

"I should tell you, Hika-kun. On this day, 4 years ago, my parents died from a horrible plane crash. On my birthday. They were flying to come see Harmony and I. It was our fault. If we hadn't been born, it wouldn't have happened..."whispered Melody, as she stood there, stiff and tense. Hikaru stood there, watching Melody.

"Melody. It wasn't your fault. Fate is just like that sometimes..."he said, watching her. She blinked, and rushed over to him, hugging him. He blushed, and tightened his hold on her.

"Don't worry, Mel-chan. I won't let anything harm you."he whispered in her ear.

"Arigato, Hika-kun."she murmured into his chest.

* * *

Yay! Birthdays and Romantic scenes! Don't you love those?! YAY!


	11. Apology

Konichiwa minna-san!

Yeah… I know. It's been quite such a very long time. I'm really sorry, however I'm now looking for someone to help me continue this fantastic story Well…. I would really love suggestions, and yes, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. I feel so bad that I haven't updated yet. Please send me a PM, and then perhaps I'll be able to continue the story.

Yet again, I feel terribly sorry that I haven't been in contact in such a long time.

As always,

Deoxy.


End file.
